


Hautajaiskahvit

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cannibalism, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hotakainens are ghouls, Implied Original Female Character/Onni Hotakainen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment., M/M, Onni-centric, Referenced Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Больше десяти лет назад Онни и его младшие брат и сестра чудом уцелели, когда их родная деревня оказалась уничтожена, родители погибли, а бабушка бесследно исчезла. Сейчас они живут в Швеции и держат небольшую семейную кофейню. И вроде бы все хорошо.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Onni Hotakainen/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21





	Hautajaiskahvit

**Author's Note:**

> Поминальный стол может состоять только из булочек с кофе (их называют «hautajaiskahvit», ) и носить скорее символический характер, где друзья семьи могут выразить свои соболезнования.
> 
> Образ Ансе вдохновлен: артом команды "[А кто тебя спрашивает?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216776)"

Лето в этом году выдалось жарким. 

Столбы дыма поднимались в небо практически вертикально. И небо на контрасте с ними казалось еще голубее. 

Конец августа был душным и знойным. Онни морщит лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз шел дождь, но в памяти пусто, и он решает, что уж очень давно. Вон, даже озеро обмелело, отступило от привычных берегов, открывая безжалостному солнцу поросшее водорослями дно. На прошлой неделе Туури, скинув обувку, возилась у берега, отыскивая в песке то, что она называла «сокровищами». За день ей попались несколько разноцветных камешков, в которых Онни признал сглаженные водой осколки бутылочного стекла, пара потерянных кем-то блесен и старая туфля без каблука. К счастью, на следующий день Туури это наскучило, и она, подхватив туесок и упирающегося Лалли, убежала собирать ягоды.  
Онни смахивает холодный пот со лба, вытирает руки о штаны – сперва ладони, потом тыльную сторону. Руки дрожат, и дрожь эту никак не получается унять. И в голову все лезет какая-то чушь.

Он поднимает глаза и видит почерневшие остовы домов да вздымающиеся в небо, обгорелые, как спички, березы. В ноздри бьет аромат жаренного на костре мяса.

Его мутит, он поспешно опускает взгляд и снова, и снова нервно елозит холодными ладонями по штанам, как будто пытается оттереть их. Но руки чистые, только под отросшими ногтями темная каемка. Затем он проверяет нож в кармане, пугливо оглядывается, будто ожидая нападения в любой момент, но в округе нет никого, кроме него.

Никого живого.

Онни ясно понимает это.

Как и то, что попросту тянет время.

Трус несчастный.

Он зажмуривается и делает несколько шагов вперед, к ближайшему пожарищу. 

Дальше будет проще.

Так он говорит себе, когда осторожно пробирается по обломкам, шаря глазами в поисках еды, спичек, какой-нибудь одежды, телефона или, на худой конец, рации. Он успел отправить сигнал, еще когда к нему прибежал Лалли и выпалил «код 0», но кто знает, получили ли его там, где должны были. С тех пор они прятались на соседнем островке, вздрагивая от любого случайного звука, но так больше продолжаться не может.

Он переходит в соседний дом, не найдя ничего полезного. Огонь пожрал все, до чего дотянулся, а то, что осталось, Онни не сможет использовать.

В третьем доме ему улыбается удача.

Потянув носом, среди смрада горелого дерева, пластика и мяса он улавливает едва заметный запах мертвечины. Он обшаривает руины, пока не натыкается на люк в подпол, который завалило остатками мебели, да еще и упавшей потолочной балкой придавило. 

Онни смотрит на заваленную пеплом и обломками крышку и не может не думать о том, что кто-то не смог оттуда выбраться.

Он бьет себя по щекам, разгоняя кровь и и избавляясь от цепенящего ужаса, и берется за работу. Балка тяжела, конечно, но для него это не тот вес, который он не мог бы поднять. Конечно, последние несколько дней он не ел и не спал толком, но, сцепив зубы и обхватив балку обеими руками, оттаскивает ее и бросает, поднимая в воздух клубы белого пепла.

И заходится кашлем. Жмурится, боясь, как бы пепел не попал в глаза.

Онни продолжает, только когда пепел оседает. Ножом подцепляет утопленное в люк кольцо и, затаив дыхание, одним махом поднимает крышку.

В нос бьет вонь мертвечины.

Инстинкты говорят ему, что внизу нет никого живого, но он все равно, наклонившись, тихо зовет соседей по именам. И ждет. Ждет минуту, две. Ждет, потому что в глубине души надеется, что кто-нибудь обязательно ему ответит. Не может же такого быть, чтобы выжили только они трое.

Надежда не оправдывается. Онни спрыгивает в подпол и часто-часто моргает, привыкая к полутьме.

В углу, лежит скорченное тело молодой женщины. Видимо, во время нападения она успела спрятаться – или кто-то успел ее спрятать, – и вот тут, забившись в угол, как маленький испуганный зверек, она сидела и слушала крики и выстрелы наверху, а потом треск и гул огня, жадно пожирающего деревню. Онни видит ее исцарапанные в кровь пальцы, сорванные ногти, сбитые костяшки. Похоже, она пыталась выбраться, когда из-за угарного газа стало сложно дышать, но потолочная балка заблокировала люк. Тут женщина и осталась, испуганная и одинокая, до самого конца.

Онни смотрит на тело, а у самого от голода сосет под ложечкой. Он достает нож, а руки дрожат – еще сильнее, чем раньше, – и он досадливо бьет кулаком по стене. Будь он один, давно бы уже убежал, но он не один.

Не один.

Эти слова наполняют его решимостью, и он опускается на колени рядом с телом и сбивчивым шепотом бормочет коротенькую молитву. Он не слишком верующий, но сейчас это все, что у него есть. Затем он распрямляет тело, укладывая на пол – оно мягкое и послушное, трупное окоченение уже сошло, – срезает одежду, накидывая самые большие куски на лицо, боясь, что, если взглянет, то окончательно перетрусит. А потом, снова взявшись за нож, вспоминает, как в первый – единственный – раз ездил с отцом и дядей на поиски еды.

Тонкая острая полоска ножа легко вспарывает кожу и входит в плоть, как в мягкое масло. Онни срезает куски с бедер и ягодиц, там, где больше всего мяса, и чувствует, как во рту скапливается слюна. Он голоден. Он действительно голоден. И у него еще так много дел, о стольком нужно позаботиться. Так говорит он себе и, помедлив, кладет кусочек в рот. Язык подрагивает, когда его рецепторы ощущают долгожданный сладковатый вкус, и мучимый голодом желудок гулко урчит. Онни медленно жует, тщательно перемалывая сырое мясо в кашицу, наслаждаясь вкусом, который обещает ему силу и жизнь, а потом глотает и почти ощущает, как еда проскальзывает по пищеводу прямиком в бурлящий от восторга живот.  
Онни плачет. Быть живым – так прекрасно. Есть – так замечательно. Нет ничего лучше, когда ты жив, и у тебя есть еда, и ты можешь накормить ею других.

Онни хлюпает носом, но рука, которой он держит нож, уже не дрожит, и он сноровисто срезает куски мяса и жира, пока не добирается до ослепительно-белых костей.

А потом вспоминает, что у него нет ни сумки, ни мешка. Что ж, их прекрасно заменит куртка. Переложив куски мяса в куртку, он связывает ее рукава и выбрасывает наверх из подпола.

Смотрит на освежеванное тело, мысленно прося прощения и благодаря. И уходит. 

Дальше будет проще, сам себе говорит он, пока правит лодку к их убежищу.

Дальше будет проще, повторяет он, когда видит, как вспыхивают надеждой испуганные глаза младших.

Дальше будет проще, твердит, вновь пробираясь по пепелищу и все ближе и ближе подбираясь к собственному дому. На нем поношенная, чуть великоватая, но еще крепкая куртка, в которой дядя Тапса ходил на рыбалку. На плече его же брезентовая сумка, за голенищем сапога – еще один нож. А в кармане, впиваясь в бок при каждом повороте, чудом уцелевший в пожаре сотовый. И еще большее чудо, что он, пусть и не везде, но все еще ловит сеть.

Выбравшись на нужное место, откуда хорошо видно поваленную вышку связи, Онни достает телефон и жмурится, пытаясь на солнце разглядеть, сколько палочек показывает индикатор.

Телефон звонит…

***

Будильник зазвенел ровно в восемь. Онни сел в кровати, осоловело моргая слипающимися от недосыпа глазами, помотал головой, встряхивая спутанные серые волосы, прогоняя сонную хмарь. Будильник продолжал надрываться – пусть даже сегодня Онни проснулся на два часа позже, чем обычно, он все равно чувствовал себя невыспавшимся. 

Снилось, наверное, что-то. Только вон он, как всегда, совершенно не помнил, что именно.

Покончив с утренними процедурами, Онни накинул домашнюю одежду и отправился на кухню. На столе под большой термокрышкой его ждал завтрак, рядом лежала записка, наскоро накорябанная рукой Туури.

«Онни! У нас закончилась еда!»

Онни недовольно прищелкнул языком. Вот ведь. Совсем взрослая же, а все равно никак не научится ходить в магазин.

На всякий случай он заглянул в основной холодильник, потом проверил запасной морозильник в кладовке. В обоих царила первозданная пустота. Сделав себе мысленную пометку на будущее, что запасной надо бы разморозить и помыть, Онни уселся за стол, снял крышку и взялся за нож и вилку. Кусок красного мяса на тарелке исходил одуряющим ароматом – пусть даже Туури не заморачивалась готовкой, а просто обжарила мясо с обеих сторон, совсем немного, чтобы волокна сверху слегка запеклись, – стоило же его разрезать, как на тарелку из сырой сердцевины натекла лужица горячей, темной крови.

Онни глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь тем, как запах крови наполняет его легкие и растекается по всему телу, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, окончательно прогоняя сон, и поспешил положить в рот первый кусочек.

Он ел, не торопясь, наслаждаясь каждым укусом, проглядывая одним глазом ленту новостей в смартфоне, но все равно покончил с завтраком непростительно быстро. Загрузив грязную посуду в мойку, сверился с часами – до его смены еще оставалось немного времени, буквально полчаса, не больше. Но этого вполне хватит, чтобы разобраться с насущными вопросами.

Онни сгреб со стола смартфон и набрал кузена.

Лалли съехал от них к своему шведу совсем недавно, еще и пары месяцев не прошло, и Онни так пока и не свыкся с этим. Все надеялся, сам себе в том боясь признаться, что младшенький одумается и вернется. Но Лалли все никак не одумывался, а на днях и вовсе поставил их в известность, что был представлен родителям своей зазнобы.

Слушая длинные гудки, Онни прошел в небольшую гостиную, проверил, не скопилась ли пыль на книгах и гардинах, поправил разбросанные подушки на диване и остановился у каминной полки. На ней они расставили семейные фотографии. На одной, общей, уцелевшей со времен их детства, была запечатлена вся семья, начиная со строгой бабушки и заканчивая совсем мелким Лалли на руках у матери, глядящим круглыми глазенками прямо в объектив. На втором снимке их было уже только трое: подросток Онни, внезапно оказавшийся самым старшим в семье, и двое встрепанных, перепуганных детишек, которых он так отчаянно пытался защитить. Рядом стояло фото, которое особенно любила Туури: этот снимок был сделан чуть позднее, на нем Онни смущенно позировал в униформе бариста, а младшие с удовольствием – в основном, конечно же, Туури – демонстрировали новехонькую школьную форму. Было тут и фото рядом с вывеской их собственной, только что открывшейся семейной кофейни, и снимок с выпускного младших, включая и тот невероятно фривольный, который Туури (втайне от старшего брата) сделала на университетской вечеринке. Онни, естественно, отругал ее, но снимок оставил. На нем сестра была очень похожа на их маму, и у него рука не поднялась ни убрать его с глаз долой, ни выбросить в корзину. Чуть в стороне, потому что Онни пока так и не понял, как ему относиться к выбору кузена, стояла вычурная, выбивающаяся из общего ряда рамка. Позолоченные завитушки сияли так, что глазам становилось больно, и в Онни поднималась волна раздражения всякий раз, как его взгляд падал на фоторамку, но на снимке у Лалли, прижимающегося к своему шведу, было такое счастливое выражение лица, что за одно только это Онни был готов мириться и с рамкой, и со шведом, и со всеми его многочисленными закидонами.

Не то что бы они часто общались, конечно.

Задумавшись, он пропустил момент, когда с той стороны, наконец, сняли трубку.

– Лалли спит. – Онни мысленно чертыхнулся, услышав в трубке приглушенный голос. Какого дьявола этот парень отвечает на чужие звонки? – Что-то передать? 

– Доброе утро, – процедил он. Вот ведь. Сперва рамка эта дурацкая, а теперь еще и швед отвечает по телефону Лалли. Весь утренний настрой как рукой сняло.

Швед в трубке охнул, поняв, видимо, что не поздоровался, и скороговоркой пробормотал запоздалое встречное приветствие.

Во имя всех святых, что Лалли в нем нашел?!

– Передай трубку Лалли.

– Я же сказал уже, он спит, – в голосе шведа прорезалось раздражение. – Можешь передать мне, что нужно. Или перезвонить позже. Часа через три.

Оба замолчали. Швед ждал ответа Онни, а тот пытался справиться с возмущением. Парень Лалли не понравился ему с самого начала, и он честно попытался поговорить с кузеном на эту тему, и это был первый раз, когда они действительно серьезно повздорили. Лалли демонстративно с ним не разговаривал, не делая скидок даже на рабочие темы. Онни страдал и пытался показать, кто в доме главный, но получалось не очень, и от этого он расстраивался еще сильнее. Туури ела попкорн и периодически зачитывала какие-нибудь тупые психологические советы из женских журнальчиков. А посетительницы кофейни оставляли двойные чаевые и в разы чаще, чем обычно, пытались всучить Онни салфетки с номерами своих телефонов. 

Холодная война длилась почти две недели и завершилась полным поражением Онни, после чего швед стал часто бывать у них в гостях, а всего через месяц Лалли собрал вещи и переехал.  
Вот и тут Онни сдался.

– Пусть купит еды, как соберется на работу. У нас холодильник пустой.

– Ладно, я передам… – В трубке раздался удивленный вздох, а за ним сонная возня, перемежающаяся недвусмысленными влажными звуками.

Онни стало слегка противно, как тогда, когда он застукал этих двоих в комнате Лалли за не самым подобающим занятием. Ему же потом и влетело, кстати. Стучаться, видите ли, нужно.

– Доброе утро, родной, – послышался голос шведа, чуть приглушенно, как если бы трубку отвели в сторону, но не отключили микрофон. – Я тебя разбудил? Прости меня? – Еле слышно послышалось сонное бурчание Лалли. – Кстати, тут твой брат звонит, погово…

Короткие гудки разрезали тонкую ниточку телефонной связи на много-много кусочков. Онни поглядел на смартфон и сунул в карман. Перезванивать не было смысла. Смена вот-вот должна была начаться.

На ходу повязывая фартук, Онни спустился на первый этаж и, пройдя сквозь дверь, оказался прямиком за барной стойкой.

– Доброе утро, братик, – чирикнула Туури, не прекращая подтанцовывать под доносящийся с экрана подвешенного под потолком телевизора хит. Она подобралась к Онни и приветственно клюнула в щеку. – Ты чего такой хмурый? Не выспался?

Онни недовольно поморщился, занимая свое место за стойкой, и Туури проницательно улыбнулась. У него всегда было такое лицо, когда ему приходилось взаимодействовать с Эмилем, это она знала точно. И что ему не нравится? Эмиль, конечно, временами та еще задница, но ведь он такой милый!

Впрочем, расспрашивать она не стала. Бесполезно. Просто подождала, пока брат наскоро пересчитает кассу, проверит витрину, кофемашину, стойку и столики, после чего попрощалась и поспешила наверх, переодеваться. Занятия в университете начинались через час, и ей стоило поторопиться, если, конечно, она не хочет опоздать.

На часах было почти десять. В это время кафе обычно пустовало, и потому Онни и Туури, которые делили между собой утренние часы, поставили пересменку на это время. Вечерние смены как-то сами собой остались на Лалли, и непохоже, что тот был недоволен таким положением дел. 

Воспользовавшись отсутствием посетителей, Онни прошелся тряпкой по всем столикам – из-за эпидемии им пришлось убавить их количество чуть ли не втрое, чтобы соответствовать новым стандартам, – выровнял стулья, поправил настольные таблички с рекламой. Цветочные горшки, хоть и были заботой Турри, тоже не оказались обделены его вниманием: земля была в меру влажной, а листья выглядели здоровыми и чистыми. Многофункциональная кофемашина гордо сияла всеми своими хромированными частями, а чашки и блюдца выстроились ровными колоннами, как заправские солдаты. Онни только придирчиво осмотрел их, да на всякий случай протер и без того чистую стойку.  
Туури выпорхнула из дверей, сияя накрашенными блеском губами. Осторожно чмокнула брата в щеку, оставив липкий след, и была такова.

Онни потер щеку, размазывая след от поцелуя.

Время текло медленно и безмятежно.

Постоянные посетители обычно собирались к двум, на обеденный перерыв, и Онни позволил себе не торопиться, обслуживая немногочисленных клиентов, случайно заглянувших в эту маленькую кофейню. Возможно, их привлекло странное название на иностранном языке, которое им, конечно же, не говорило ровным счетом ничего, или же они просто искали место, где бы выпить чашку-другую кофе и отправиться по своим делам. В любом случае, все они были незнакомцами, которым точно так же не было дела до бариста, как и ему до них.

Дверь открылась, пропуская нового посетителя, и дверной колокольчик зазвенел знакомо и тревожно. Спина Онни напряглась, хотя внешне он никак не выдал своего смятения, продолжая с привычной ловкостью управляться с ручками и кнопками кофемашины.

– Ваш латте, – он повернулся и поставил перед клиентом чашку с горячим напитком. 

И только потом перевел взгляд на нового посетителя.

Посетительницу. Невысокую, со светлыми, почти белыми волосами, уложенными в высокий пучок, и приятными округлостями под строгим деловым костюмом. Еще у нее были пухлые, блестящие от ярко-алой помады губы, и прямо сейчас женщина улыбалась, глядя на него поверх чуть сдвинутых к кончику носа щегольских очков в тонкой оправе.

Розовый язычок показался между губ, увлажняя их и делая еще чувственнее.

– Добрый день, Онни, – проворковала молодая женщина и змеей скользнула на высокий стул у стойки, уложив подбородок на ладонь правой руки.

Места у стойки, как правило, оставлялись для завсегдатаев.

Онни мысленно вздохнул. Когда он открывал кофейню, никто не предупредил его, какими прилипчивыми могут быть некоторые клиенты.

– Добрый день, мисс Ойяла. Вам как обычно?

Она очаровательно надула губы.

– Разве мы не на «ты»? – протянула она наигранно обиженным тоном и легонько провела кончиком пальца по тыльной стороне его ладони, лежащей на стойке. Онни отчаянно взмолился вышним силам, чтобы никак не выдать дрожь, прошедшую по его телу от этого прикосновения. – Называй меня по имени. Давай же, это ведь так просто. Всего два слога: Ан-се.

Онни отчаянно сжал челюсти, пытаясь удержать себя в руках, и через силу выдавил:

– Вам как обычно, на песке… Ансе?

Она просияла ликующей улыбкой и закивала.

– И еще вон то пирожное. И вон то.

Онни механически кивнул и повернулся к рабочей зоне позади себя. Оттого, вероятно, что Ансе («невестка», как звала ее Туури, или «сталкерша», как величал ее Лалли) продолжала сверлить плотоядным взглядом его спину, его руки двигались как деревянные, и он едва не уронил турку, но все же пересилил себя и доварил кофе. И даже не опрокинул чашку на назойливую девицу, хотя и очень хотелось. 

Но травмы клиентов вредили бизнесу, и он не стал.

Молодая женщина поднесла чашку к лицу и вдохнула исходящий от нее пар, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. Напоказ, будто задавшись целью во что бы то ни стало обратить на себя внимание Онни, она пила кофе маленькими глотками, жмурясь и причмокивая, всем своим видом показывая, что вовсе не кофе пьет, а божественный нектар. Онни, в свою очередь, делал вид, что не замечает ее усилий, и продолжал обслуживать других клиентов, постепенно подтягивающихся к обеду. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось бы знать, почему она пристала именно к нему и как это прекратить. Ответ Туури, что, вероятно, он ей нравится, его не устраивал.

– Можно мне еще чашечку, Онни? – ласково попросила Ансе, когда в потоке клиентов образовался небольшой перерыв.

Онни забрал пустую чашку, машинально отправив ее в посудомойку, и взялся за турку. Привычки завсегдатаев он знал наизусть и сварил бы вторую чашку без напоминания, но Ансе никогда не упускала случая обратиться к нему лишний раз, взглянуть томным взглядом, позвать по имени, и Онни всякий раз терялся, не понимая, какой реакции от него ждут, а потому еще больше замыкался в себе и мрачнел. 

Удивительно, но хмурое выражение лица посетительницу не отпугивало.

Ставя новую чашку на стойку, он скользнул взглядом по телефону, который Ансе зачем-то выложила из сумочки рядом с собой. Взгляд зацепился за цифры часов, горящие посреди темного экрана – Онни отметил, что уже почти три и скоро явится Лалли; если повезет и если швед передал его слова, то с едой, – тут телефон беззвучно завибрировал и пополз по стойке.

– Ой, я потом перезвоню, – буркнула Ансе, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и сбросила звонок. 

Зря любопытство не внесли в список смертных грехов. Потому что только дьявольским искушением Онни мог объяснить тот факт, что не отвел взгляда. Он застыл, потому что силы покинули его в мгновение ока, и он остался лишь мятущимся духом, запертым в неподвижной, громоздкой оболочке, но все, что он мог видеть в этот момент, была фотография на экране чужого телефона: роскошная красавица в кожаном белье и сетчатых чулках, с волной распущенных по плечам светлых волос вальяжно и соблазнительно возлежала на софе, лениво поигрывая длинным черным прутом.

Стек, эта штука называется стек, всплыло у него в голове невесть откуда, потому что сам Онни ни за что бы таким не поинтересовался.

Он тяжело сглотнул и, собрав все силы, отвел глаза.

– Нравится? – глубоким шепотом спросила Ансе и медленно облизнула губы. Со своего места Онни вдруг неожиданно четко увидел ложбинку меж грудей в ее распахнутом больше допустимого вороте блузки, хотя он мог бы поклясться на Библии, что тот был застегнут на все пуговицы, когда Ансе заказывала вторую чашку.

Он обреченно закрыл глаза, ощущая, как горят щеки и как давят на промежность форменные брюки. Хорошо, что на нем фартук…

От немедленной позорной капитуляции его спасли только звон дверного колокольчика и необходимость работать, хотя Ансе так до самого конца и не спускала с него глаз, а, прощаясь, посмотрела на него эдак многозначительно и снова облизнулась.

К тому времени, когда в дверях появился Лалли, тяжело груженный сумками из супермаркета, Онни чувствовал в себе определенное родство с выжатым лимоном и хотел только одного: спрятаться куда подальше и немного поплакать. Он едва дождался, когда кузен, переодевшись, спустится на первый этаж, но выражение на лице Лалли заставило его остаться за стойкой.

В кофейне снова было пусто. Здоровяк за угловым столиком, уткнувшийся в газету, не считался. Он, похоже, и не замечал вокруг ничего, кроме новостей да чашки кофе.  
Лалли буравил брата злым взглядом, Онни хмуро смотрел на него в ответ.

– Никогда больше не звони мне по утрам, – наконец, потребовал Лалли. Онни удивился. Это был прогресс. Лалли, которого он вырастил этими самыми руками, ни за что бы не сказал первым, на что обижен, предпочитая тихо дуться и выражать свои обиды разными странными способами, точно кот. – Раздражаешь.

– И как прикажешь с тобой связываться?

– Пиши в чат. – Лалли повернулся к кассе, давая понять, что все сказал. 

– Ты его не читаешь. Туури жаловалась.

Лалли цокнул языком.

– Я не отвечаю, – поправил он. – Особенно на всю ту чушь, что она шлет. И тебе то же советую.

Онни сложил руки на груди.

– Не переломишься поговорить с братом. Своему шведу ты говорить с тобой по утрам не запрещаешь, к слову.

Лалли демонстративно закатил глаза, как делал всякий раз, когда слышал от Онни «твой швед» и прочие производные.

– Если бы он меня раздражал, я бы с ним не жил. И у «моего шведа» есть имя. Выучи, наконец.

Онни фыркнул.

– Бабушка выучила имена наших матерей только, когда они родили нас, – сказал и тут же прикусил язык, испугавшись сказанного.

Уже много лет тема семьи была для них табу. Говорить же с Лалли о бабушке и вовсе было немыслимо. Раньше.

Сейчас же тот хмуро покосился на него, но и только. И даже сказал:

– Ты не наша бабушка. – И после паузы ядовито добавил: – Кому рожать прикажешь?

Они замолчали. Лалли быстро досчитал кассу и записал получившиеся числа в журнал. Онни позволил ему пройтись по помещению с быстрой проверкой, хотя сам буквально только что навел порядок перед сдачей смены. Лалли вернулся за стойку и махнул рукой, прогоняя его с глаз долой.

Онни замялся, чувствуя, что должен что-то сказать, но не зная, что именно. 

Но чудеса не заканчивались. Вместо него снова заговорил Лалли:

– Помнишь, ты тогда сказал нам, что мы начнем тут новую жизнь? – спросил он, старательно глядя в сторону. Онни резко мотнул головой, давая понять, что да, помнит. Тогда бы он наговорил двум внезапно осиротевшим детям все что угодно, даже луну с неба пообещал бы достать. – Так вот, у нас с Туури она уже есть. Может, и тебе стоит заняться своей?

На этом разговор был окончен, Лалли ясно дал это понять. Онни машинально пожелал ему удачи и поднялся наверх, чувствуя себя опустошенным и бесполезным: его младший братишка неожиданно вырос, стал совсем взрослым и мудрым, а он, Онни, даже не заметил, как и когда это произошло.

В кармане завибрировал поставленный на беззвучный режим телефон. Достав его, Онни тупо уставился на высветившееся на экране имя.

– Здравствуй, Онни, – раздался в трубке знакомый голос. Четвероюродная тетка, единственная оставшаяся в живых родственница, звучала легко и жизнерадостно. – Давно не виделись, не правда ли? Как дела?

– Просто скажи, что тебе нужно, Тару. – Онни остановился и привалился спиной к стене. Хотелось кофе покрепче и погорчее. Каждый разговор с Тару оставлял после себя неприятное послевкусие, словно он опять набил рот горелым до углей мясом.

– Нужно встретиться. – Словно по волшебству ее голос стал сух и деловит, куда только делись наигранные родственные эмоции.

– Зачем?

Тару помолчала, а потом сбросила бомбу:

– Есть новости. Об Энси.

Онни замер, и рука с зажатым в ней телефоном медленно опустилась. Знакомый ужас, испытанный только однажды, много лет назад, но так до конца и не забытый, снова пополз наружу из самой глубины его памяти, и как наяву он вновь увидел сожженные остовы домов и лежащие повсюду тела. Снова почувствовал бьющий в нос смрад гари и жженого мяса. И оглушающее, всеподавляющее ощущение от огромного черного силуэта среди деревьев на той стороне озера.

Лалли так и не рассказал им, _чем_ стала бабушка. Онни и не допытывался. Хватило и того, что он успел сам увидеть издалека, краем глаза, пока рылся среди обгоревших трупов в поисках съедобных частей, которыми можно было бы накормить младших и самому немного перекусить. В те дни он был больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы _не узнавать тех_ , с кого он срезает столь необходимую им плоть. Все они, включая даже родителей, были просто мясом, которое могло их насытить и дать им необходимые для выживания силы.

Он так и не сказал младшим, где брал еду, единожды отговорившись слепленной на скорую руку байкой про найденные уцелевшие запасы. Лалли, наверное, сам обо всем догадался…  
Подумать о том, что Туури может узнать, он просто боялся.

– Онни? Ты еще тут? – раздалось из трубки.

Онни спохватился.

– Да, я тут. Где встречаемся?

Он запомнил место и время – нужно поторопиться, если он хочет успеть вовремя! – и поспешил в свою комнату. Переодевшись, накинул на плечи куртку, подхватил портмоне и, прислушавшись на несколько мгновений, легко выпрыгнул из окна. Лалли совершенно точно не нужно знать, что Онни нет дома.

В кофейне Лалли на мгновение отвлекся от кофемашины и посмотрел в сторону улицы, будто мог видеть сквозь стены и перекрытия, как Онни, зябко кутаясь в куртку, спешит в ночь, прокладывая путь прямо по крышам домов.


End file.
